


vermilion

by unicornball



Series: Colors [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU (everyone's alive and everything is awesome), DWRColorsChallenge, Game night in the Bunker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Since they've had some downtime, they now do a thing every Thursday. Sam's started calling it Game Night but Dean just considers it getting together, and they just happen to play games at some point in the evening. Normal people do Game Night—they're just... gathering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's color:_  
>  Vermilion  
> ver·mil·ion (/vərˈmilyən/)  
> A brilliant red, or scarlet, pigment originally made from the powdered mineral cinnabar.
> 
>  _So, this is sort of based off a conversation I had while playing_ Clue _with my nephew a while ago. Everything else just sort of... happened as I started writing._
> 
> _Enjoy._

Since they've had some downtime, no big bads to take up all of their time, they now do a _thing_ every Thursday. Sam's started calling it Game Night but Dean just considers it getting together, and they just _happen_ to play games at some point in the evening. Normal people do Game Night—they're just... gathering.

It just sort of happened. He'd realized they had a free night, nothing supernatural pinging their radar for the past few days, so he called Charlie and Dorothy. They said they'd bring the pizza so Dean makes sure there's beer. Sam said something to Eileen about it being a 'night in' instead of their weird idea of dates, so she brings a game. (So far, she's stuck to the classics that are pretty new to all of them.)

Sam sets up the Clue board and hands out the little papers that came with the game. Everyone watches as he pulls three cards from each little pile, making sure he's not peeking, and slides it into the little envelope and set it in the middle of the board.

Dean peeks over at Cas, nudging him with his shoulder when he notices the weird look on Cas' face. "What's wrong?"

Castiel nods towards the character pieces, eyebrows drawn together slightly. "That's vermilion."

"Uh. Sure," Dean says easily. He considers Miss Scarlett for a moment and then shrugs. "Same thing though, I guess. But the character is Miss Scarlett, so."

" _Vermilion_."

Dean rolls his eyes good-naturedly and chuckles, shaking his head. He looks down and starts sorting through his cards. "I guess Miss Vermilion didn't have the panache they were looking for."

Castiel purses his lips and finally nods. "I can see that," he says after some thought. He tilts his body away a little as he looks through his own cards, taking the 'keep them a secret!' suggestion very seriously. He's already noticed Dean peeking at others' cards whenever he's afforded the opportunity.

It's surprisingly fun, considering they all solve murder cases for a living. Somehow it's fun when it's fictional and the situations for murder can get ridiculous. (He's still chuckling occasionally at Cas' attempt to understand how a candlestick can kill someone quietly enough no one would notice.)

Unsurprisingly, Charlie kicks all their asses, laughing openly at a grumpy Cas as she gleefully fingers his character as the murderer. Dean holds in the laugh that wants to come out as Cas carefully checks over his paper, nose nearly touching it he's looking so closely, obviously hoping to prove her wrong.

"Peacock, in the Study, with the lead pipe!"

They end up playing 5 more times until they've all been the murderer at least once.

 

.

 

The next week, Eileen brings Monopoly. She shows off the box with a flourish and a bright smile.

Sam looks conflicted, Charlie looks diabolically gleeful (Dorothy giving her a fond look, but otherwise looking mildly confused) and everyone else just seems resigned to playing.

Dean is happily sorting his money into neat piles after slamming Charlie with a loud "RENT!" when she landed on his Marvin Gardens when he realizes Cas has that same look on his face as he did last week over the whole Miss Scarlett/Miss Vermilion thing.

He bumps his shoulder into Cas' to get his attention, giving him a 'what?' look. Cas rolls his eyes and waves him off, turning his attention to watching Dorothy move her dog piece down the board. (Dean had snickered for a solid 5 minutes when she picked the dog, much to Charlie's annoyance and Dorothy's confusion. Cas will give him an 'I get that reference!' look whenever Dean tells her to move her little dog. It's sort of adorable and Dean grins and pats his leg every time.)

It's later when he lands on Boardwalk and half the room erupts into cheers and sounds of jealousy.

"What?" Castiel asks, looking between Charlie and Eileen, taking care to speak once he's looking directly at Eileen. He's still considering whether or not to buy the property. He has enough money, but it's a poor choice—strategy wise.

Charlie throws her head back with a groan and an exaggerated sigh and a rolls her head forward to give Cas a pout. "That's like, the holy grail of Monopoly, Cas!" she says, throwing her hands up. Cas just looks contemplative instead of snatching the deed up and she's starting to gape at him because he just doesn't. Get It. Dude had the download, he should know this!

"Why is that the most sought after property? The chances of landing there are slim. Illinois Avenue is clearly the best property to own," he says, pointing at the space. He's purchased it merely in keeping with the game play, but he's glad he did when he realized how frequently it gets landed on. He's received rent from each of them—Sam twice—already. He'll be combining the 3 houses he's purchased for it into a hotel on his next turn.

He knows at this point Sam isn't looking forward to when he invariably lands there again. The nearly $800 rent will severely dent his funds.

"With the exception of the jail, it's the most landed on space."

"True," Dean concedes, taking Cas' word for it because he would definitely know down to mathematical probability, looking between the spaces. Charlie is now giving them both a 'you guys totally suck' expression, but whatever. "But it costs the most, so it's the best."

"That's ridiculous. That's a _ridiculous_ reason," Castiel says with a scoff, leaning towards Dean with narrowed eyes. "Statistically, Illinois Avenue is a better investment. Boardwalk seems to be an overrated space." He grins and nudges Dean, "If you've ever been to the actual Atlantic City, you know it's true."

That startles a laugh out of Dean and he throws his head back, holding his stomach as he laughs. Because yeah, Cas has a damn good point.

"So, that mean you're not gonna buy it?" Dean asks, eyes flicking to the space. The chances of someone else landing on it anytime soon are pretty slim. But going by Cas' logic, it's probably a waste of money anyway. He shrugs when Cas shakes his head and sits back, putting his hands in his lap.

Dean snickers and shakes his head. Sam looks as amused as he does, but he doesn't bother trying to talk Cas into it. He just picks up the dice and rolls them for his turn.

The whole table erupts into playful taunts and cheers when Sam's thimble lands on Illinois Avenue— _again_. Dean snickers when Cas gives a smug little smile and holds his hand out expectantly.

"That'll be rent, Sam," Castiel says. He makes a show of checking his deed, but he's already memorized the amounts. "One thousand, one hundred dollars, please." He laughs outright when Sam groans and slaps a stack of colorful money in Cas' palm, looking woefully at his diminished funds.

"This game sucks," Sam mutters, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his measly money pile. Eileen pats his leg and he huffs softly because she's laughing at him. She's a horrible girlfriend to laugh at his misery (and because she's in second place). "Why do people even play this game? It's vicious."

Castiel counts his money with exaggerated slowness. "I don't know, Sam" he says, even though he has a good idea.

It's fun to win.

 

.

 

The week after that, Eileen brings Jenga.

Dean grins and rubs his hands together. "So, I heard people play strip Jenga," he says, looking at Cas and wagging his eyebrows obnoxiously.

And of course, Cas is the one to splash cold water all over his fun: "Do you wish to see everyone naked?" he asks, pointedly looking around at everyone gathered around the table, eyebrows popping up smugly when Dean makes a face. He doesn't point out that Dean's wish to see him naked would mean everyone else would, too. Dean is ridiculously proprietary about such things considering his jokes and taunts. (Castiel doesn't have the same 'hang-ups' about nudity, so he really doesn't care beyond the fact that he knows Dean would ultimately be uncomfortable with it.)

"No!" Dean immediately denies. Because, no. He has zero interest in seeing Sam naked anymore than he has to when stuffed into a motel room together and while the girls are tempting in theory, they're just as much family as Sam—so, no thanks. He'd only been trying to get Cas naked, but he sees Cas' point and nearly face-palms. "Forget I said that. Let's make it a drinking game."

No one disagrees, so Dean heads to the fridge for the three six-packs Charlie and Dorothy brought with them. It's not enough to get any of them drunk, but it's a start.

Castiel leans in close to Dean, mouth nearly brushing his ear, "Pulling from the bottom isn't wise."

Dean ignores him, already used to Cas' dirty tactics, and carefully pokes the end of the wooden block until it pops out the other side enough for him to grab and ease it out.

He pulls it with a triumphant sound, waving it in Cas' face. "Ha!" He pokes Cas in the cheek with it, laughing when Cas swats him away with a glower. He carefully sets the wooden block on top of the tower and leans back, arms crossed and grinning widely.

Cas just glares some more, rolling his eyes and leaning in to take his turn. Dean considers messing with him, sliding a hand into Cas' back pocket and copping a feel is always a good tactic, but decides against it when he sees the intent look on Cas' face. Cas is totally in the zone; he'd probably get an elbow to the gut.

As much as Cas takes the games seriously, it's still fun and Dean enjoys the hell out of game night.

He's looking forward to next week; Eileen said she's bringing Yahtzee!


End file.
